Line of faith
by KnightX
Summary: Pip is dead, Alucard is having second thoughts about Seras who may have drunk blood, but drank to little to be a full vamp, and Seras who just wants to run away from everything and have a life.Set in alternate mangaverse. M for language, sex maybe,violenc
1. Chapter 1

_**LINES OF FAITH**_

Disclaimer: Hellsing not mine, But hands of this story cause its MINE!!!

Name of Disclaimer: KNIGHTX

Summary:Pip is dead, Alucard is having second thoughts about Seras who may have drunk blood, but drank to little to be a full vamp, and Seras who just wants to run away from everything and have a life.Set inalternatemangaverse.M for language,sexmaybe,violenc

-------------------

Chapter 1 HARD DECISIONS!

Seras looked at her master wondering what was wrong, he had said nothing since they got back from their mission, It was a rough mission, Integra had ordered her to eliminate a small child who had, without realizing, drunk his oen mothers blood. she just stared at him. she had done something wrong and she tried to apologize but before she could... SLAP

"You stupid, stupid girl, you thing you can just get just get angry at my master and just get away with it?!" Alucard yelled, "ANSWER ME!!!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just got so angry at her for making me kill a child." she cried.

SLAP "that 'child' was an abomination!! He wasn't even a real vampire, just like the rest of the filth we kill!!"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her above him so she was dangling by her hair struggling to get down. "Please master, I swear I won't do it again!" she cried, as tears of pain came down her eyes.

"I've tried being reasonable with you but now you have to learn the hard way!!" he yelled as he threw her across the room.

"MASTER!!! Please I beg of you please stop hurting me!!" Seras cried from the pain as it shot through her like an inferno spreading like a forest. As she tried to get up, Alucard ran towards her and kicked her in the stomach.

"I treated you as one of my own and this is how you repay me, by letting your emotions get a hold of you, you assumed the boy was innocent and disobeyed ME!!!!"

"He was innocent, you BASTARD, HE WAS" she yelled, unable to contain her angry any longer, and for a second she thought that she could stand up to him but realized how sadly she was mistaken.

He instantly appeared in front of her and then….

-------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Seras screamed as she woke up from her nightmare, looking franticly around her room as she got out of her open coffin.

After a while realizing that her master was not there she cried and cried wishing she was dead, after that day had occurred the images of that day kept coming back to haunt her in her worst nightmare.

A while passed and she stopped crying, deciding she couldn't sleep she got up and went to the bathroom and took a hot bath. She sighed as her muscles relaxed at the heat. Thinking to herself that she had to get out of this place, this HELL, somehow. As she decided this she wondered; would anybody even miss her? ...NO, nobody would, If she was going to leave she was on her own and there would be nobody to help her…ever!

There was another thing bothering her, even if she does leave here without anybody noticing than wouldn't Alucard find her? And if he does find her he would surely punish her for her treachery. The only way out of this was find a living being and drinking his BLOOD; Seras felt sick just thinking about it… But she knew it had to be done and it had to be done soon.

"I have no choice", she thought, as she got out to get ready to leave her hellish nightmare behind and move to some place where somebody would love accept her if possible she would try.

------------------------------------

Alucard wondered around the mansion aimlessly going anywhere that his feet wanted to take him. He was still fuming about how Seras had behaved towards him, he knew she was his Blood daughter and should be treated with honor and respect no matter how many mistakes she made, but 500 years of life (so far…) had taught him that he was far superior to other vampires and that can make a man (in this case a vampire…) a little crazy if he's not careful about it.

Yet this thing with Seras had made him go totally out of control…

"I should apologize," he thought

"NO!! Her emotions make her too weak, she has to be taught this lesson, EVEN if it kills her."

"…But what if she's right, what if I do kill people who are innocent…like that child."

"That 'child' was not innocent, he was filth and had to be exterminated."

No matter what he told himself, he couldn't make up his mind between punishing her and helping her.

"It's the same damn thing."

Eventually he made his way to Integra's office so he could apologize for his fledgling's behavior. When he knocked on the door (just to be safe) and waited for her to call him in. Right now he didn't feel like going into a pointless argument with Integra.

------------------------------------

Integra was busying herself by doing some paper work all day and it was almost 11:00 pm at night. She needed rest; she knew but decided that doing a little paper work so she can continue running her organization to fight the dark creature's that lurked right around the corner (I don't mean literally) than that was worth some extra effort to stay awake.

"Resting for a while couldn't hurt" she thought as she went to the large sofa and laid down on it.

As she made herself comfortable she heard a knock on the door. Irritably she got up and went to open the door to open it.

"What is it?!" she snapped, when she saw it was only Alucard coming to annoy her again, but there was something odd about him tonight. He seems to be in deep thought, she realized.

"May I come in?" He asked calmly as if her snappiness (best word that I could think of) hadn't affected her at all.

"Fine…" she said calmly, as she saw how miserable he looked. "What do you want Alucard, I'm not in the mood for one of your games."

"I'm not here to play games with you women, I'm here to discuss my mistake that is Seras Victoria." He snapped.

"What do you mean 'mistake'?"

"I mean that she was not the one I hoped for, she's to attached to her pitifully so called humanity to be my fledgling."

"So what can I do about that, she is YOUR fledgling not mine. I only have control over her through you and if she were to drink fresh blood of a human than neither I nor you would have any control over her."

"That's what I'm afraid of, if she were to drink fresh human blood I'm afraid she would run and find a life for herself in an impossibly human world that has no place for vampires and end up murderous and insane, killing anyone who comes across her path, even me and you."

"That bring me back to my previous question 'what can I do'."

"We have no choice but to bind her in an eternal sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

-----------------------------------------------

_Its been a while since i wrote something, and i know its a little sloppy but it gets better, just watch!_

-KnightX


	2. The Escape

A/N- READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINEOU READING MY STORY

Ok guys, you should now that i am writing this story for the middle-eastern people who are being descriminated in some other fanfics that i have read, and this story is to show that Muslims and other Middle-eastern people aren't that bad. There will be some racial and religeous comments in this fanfic, if you are offended, don't say i didn't warn you I warned you. There will be some really interesting facts (real facts!) in this story about religeons and their pasts and beliefs. Anyway, whoever still wants to read this story go ahead. Others who don't want to continue, stop reading.

---------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**The escape**_

---------------------------------------------

As Seras got her small bag that contained some food and other necessities, she thought of what to do when on the other side of this hell of hers. "One problem at a time I guess." She thought, as she got in her hellsing uniform.

Her plan was to escape during this mission and find some place to hideout. Her plan was virtually flawless because of the fact that they were going to a prison hold that contained some of the most deadly killers in England, so when she drank the blood of one of the prisoners than she wouldn't have to feel bad about it, and apparently the prison had a lot of solitary cells for her to hide in, they would never be able go through all the cells to find her.

She smiled at her cleverly planned…um…plan, but there was one problem, ALUCARD. The fact that he wouldn't be able to track her down wasn't the problem, the problem was; what would he do IF he found her, she certainly couldn't defend herself against him. "Hopefully I won't have too."

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Integra's office

----------------------------------------------

"Think about what you're saying Alucard, if I should fail and she escapes than she'll plot the downfall of this organization. I can't allow that, I will probable have to kill her after." Said Integra.

"If it comes to that, then I'll finish her life her." Said Alucard.

"Fine, I guess I can't change your mind. When do you want to do it?" said Integra

"After this mission."

"Why wait that long?"

"She might just prove me wrong today but if she doesn't…"

Alucard didn't want to finish the sentence because they both knew what he was going to say and hated the idea.

"I really thought I could make her into a true vampire." Said Alucard

"So did I and I still don't see where you went wrong." she replied

"When I blooded her. It was a big mistake, one I hope to never repeat again, ever."

----------------------------------------------------------

Night of the mission

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, here's the lay down; the enemy has taken over most of the prison, they are heavily armed from regular Handguns to AK-47's and M-16's. So the only safe place to enter is through the air and the sewers." Said Seras, who had a small bag over her shoulders, pretending it was extra ammo for her handgun just incase, when in reality it was just her supplies that she 'd need after the escape, which included a small hand gun, so its not really lying to anyone. "Alpha you and beta go from the sewers, gamma you're with me, my master will come in IF we need help, let's move."

As alpha and beta teams went to the manhole and entered the prison sewers, a Blackhawk helicopter came and Seras and gamma entered, determined to eliminate the 'evil' vampires.

Seras knew exactly what she was going to do. First enter the complex, and then split up (she goes one way, her team another.), after find the most murderous looking prisoner and drink him (or her) dry. Finally, try and sneak out of this prison without being noticed and hide in one of the condemned buildings near the prison for awhile, till the Hellsing agents stop searching for her, and finally run to get out of this city, which was her living hell.

As they entered the dark looking prison they spotted a vampire moving towards them with a handgun shouting "DIE YOU BASTARDS!"

"Take him out," ordered Seras.

With that her team responded quickly shooting him down till he turned to dust but still leaving some of the vampires blood spraying on the walls of the cell he was coming out of. That gave Seras an idea, "that's interesting, maybe I won't have to hide after all."

"What was that, ma'am?" said her second in command (we'll call him William Henry or just Will for short) having heard her say something.

"Nothing, let's keep going." Said Seras, startled for a minute for having said that out loud without realizing.

As they moved along the corridors of this dark and evil place, they came to a two-way corridor, one leading straight, and the other leading right.

"Alright, you guys keep going straight, I'll head right." she yelled

"Maybe it would be better if one of us came with…" yelled Will but was cut off by Seras.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides being a damned soul, being a vampire has it's advantages. Now do as you are told, soldier!" Stated Seras firmly, as she headed her way, look for a murderer of some sort to feed on.

The thought still made her sick, even though she knew she had to do it, but was it right for her to decide whether a person should die so she could live? - Thinking this made her forget what was around, so she shrugged it off and moved on still searching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes of searching and kill 8 vampires and 30 ghouls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Seras entered another corridor she spotted a wounded man with tattoos all over him and a scar on his pale cheek in orange clothes that looked torn and burnt, beside him was a vampire trying to stab the man.

Seras step behind the vampire quietly using the shadows so that the man and the vamp couldn't see what she was about to do. She pulled out a knife and cut her wrist, then grabbed the vampire and stabbed him through the heart. As the vampire turned to dust she poured her blood into a small tap water bottle she put in her bag and spread in on the ground where the former-vampire dust remained, to make it look like she bled to death and turned to dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the convict lay their looking at her in horror, she turned to him, after spreading enough blood on the ground to make her feel woozy, and just stared at him, deciding what to do next.

"What are you...?!" the convict asked in horror.

"Why are you in here? What were you charged for?" this strange women kills a man that turns to dust and then spreads her own blood on that dust and then asks him what he was charged for? What is she?

"ANSWER ME!!!" She yelled, looking at him like she was going to strangle him.

"I-I killed m-my girlfriend and raped her sister," he yelled, right now he was willing to say anything even the truth to get her to go away without harming him.

"Did you really?" She asked, as though horrified.

"YES!!!" He yelled, as he was on the verge of tears.

"Good." She said calmly and moved towards him, "now you pay for your crimes."

"W-What are you going to do?" he asked, now more curious than scared.

"Rot in hell you pig!" the women yelled at him and then blackness came to him, as he escaped this hell to enter another where there were no rights or certain privileges, just eternal pain and agony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rot in hell you pig!" Seras yelled, as she smashed her fist in his skull, kill him instantly.

As she killed him, she knew what she had to do. Seras had to drink him dry quickly, so his blood wouldn't go sour and bad. She went around his now stretched out body and got on all fours and moved towards his neck. Since she didn't want to risk putting her saliva by biting him thus exposing her, she instead made a small cut, with her tough nails, where his juggler vain was and put her lips on the cut. As the blood poured into her mouth, her first reaction was to pull back but she knew she had to keep drinking and as she drank, she got more and more into it and snarled when the blood stopped pouring.

She suddenly felt strangely free and happy, but had enough sense to keep moving. She realized, the mental link connecting her and the 'Count' was broken, as soon as this happened she opened her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain white baggy t-shirt.

She stripped naked, quickly putting on her new clothes, she spread her Hellsing uniform on the ground and started spreading some of the ashes of the dead vamp on it to make it look like they were her ashes.

As soon as she was satisfied, she smiled at how easy the escape out of her hell really was. Now all she needed to do was find a good hiding place, till her former allies/jailors stopped looking for her.

She got off of the floor and dusted her Knees off and started looking for a window. There was one beside a cell not to far off; she made her way there, using the shadows, careful as to not attract any attention to herself from her former-squad member.

They started calling her name over and over again, wondering where she was until…!

Good, Bad? REVIEW NOW!!!!! I'll stop writing this fanfic, if you don't,


	3. Dead or Alive

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_CHAPTER 3 _**

_**Dead**_ or alive

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Seras made her way toward the window quickly and quietly as possible, she couldn't help but look back for a second at the soldiers who had discovered 'her ash'. As her curiosity overwhelmed her, she made her way back a little, not to far from the window she hid in the shadows waiting to hear how they would react to this situation.

"Oh man God!" yelled will, "How the hell did this happen!"

"I don't know," said a soldier, who was standing behind will. "… I think Sir Integra and Alucard are going to be pissed."

"You got that right. All I know is she got what was coming to her anyway." Said another, "Nobody liked her, I mean who could? She's a vampire an abomination."

"We should be glad she's gone." Said the forth member of the gamma squad.

"Shut up, all of you!" yelled will, "How dare you speak of her that way, she wasn't just a vampire, she was our commander not some whore we picked up on the street, remember she gave her life for the survival of our pathetic race, even though she knew her soul was going to burn in hell forever, and God knows she doesn't deserve to go to hell, WE DO!"

"At least someone will miss me" she thought. She knew that Will thought of her like a sister and appreciated it, but her guilt wasn't enough to change her mind about the fact she needed to escape.

As she made her may to the window, she turned halfway one last time, hearing Will taking charge and ordering HIS squad to gather her things. "She deserves a proper funeral," was all she heard as she opened the window smilingly, as she made her way down a drainpipe along the wall and towards her freedom…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile- Integra's office

------------------------------------------------------------------

As Integra prepared for the ritual of binding, so she could bind Seras, she felt herself feeling quite satisfied with Alucard's answer. At least there'll be fewer vampires around here to take care off. Yet, she felt a hole in the pit of her stomach like something was wrong, shrugging it off, she continued to make sure her mind was fresh and clear for the ritual.

"If Seras gets a single chance to escape, she'll probable takes it," Integra thought, "and I can't let that happen, I can't afford to."

"You won't have to." Said Alucard, as he materialized through the back wall, that lead to the balcony.

"What so you mean? What happened? Did you change you mind?"

As she asked him these questions, a small sad, grin appeared on Alucard face. "She's gone."

"What do you mean, I is she dead or something?" she asked jokingly, not knowing how right he thought she was. Now as Alucard's grin faded, she realized what was wrong. She sighed and asked how it happened.

"I don't know exactly, but my guess is one of the dead prisoners near her ashes killed her, and for some reason I'm proud of her. She died fighting and avenged her own death by killing someone who was going to kill her, just like a true vampire." He said.

"What happens now?" Integra asked.

"Some of the soldiers decided she need a proper burial and decided to collect her things and her ashes, so we can bury them," He said, "She finally proved herself to me, by committing the ultimate sacrifice, and I'm proud and ashamed."

"Why should you be ashamed, you did nothing wrong to her."

"I did more wrong to her than you can ever imagine."

As they talked, they realized how they treated Seras and how stupid they were to punish her for no apperent reason. After a while, they had finally, with heavy hearts, decide Seras's burial should be in the afternoon tomorrow, and with that, they went to bed with heavy hearts because of their unfair cruelty toward her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 days since she allegedly died, and as Seras realized that the Hellsing troops weren't looking for anyone, she decided that they believe she was dead. So she decided to go to a local store and get some supplies. She was running a little short, but first she had to get some money out of the a.t.m machine, hopefully her card still worked.

As she made her way down, she realized how free and alive she felt, it was as if something heavy that was on her shoulder was taken off and she was set free from being a slave, she smiled at the thought. She realized she would have to move on out of the city soon

She made her way to the local store, it was close by so she didn't have to worry about running out of food and water, etc.

Suddenly, a hand clasped around her mouth to prevent her from screaming, she tried to resist but the person who was holding her was to strong, so she guessed he was a vampire… he throw her towards a wall and then Blackness…!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: cndemned, wearhouse, somewhere in the outskirts of london.

Time: Unknown

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urg…where am I?" said Seras as she woke up from her unconscious state of…unconsciousness (give me a break, I couldn't think of anything better! ).She panickingly struggled to break free of the shackles that bound her to the walls of the medieval looking warehouse.

"Welcome ta yau'r dooom, yung lass." Laughed her kidnapper.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want from me?" she yelled, ironnicaly thinking, "Out of one whole and into another."

"All I want is ta kill ya, but it wou'd be a'shame ta juss kill ya off and leave such an appar'tunaty to do what I al'ways want'ed with ya, ya demon whore, and as furr who I am, ya al'ready know."

As she realized who he was, she felt the welcoming urge to rip of his head and eat his heart, with a hint of fear that started filling up her eyes with tears, that were threatening to fall.

"What the hell do you want, Anderson?" she hissed at him, as he stepped out of the shadows and took out his blessed blades.

"Like I said, I want ta kill ya, but it would be a shame ta jus' waste such an opportunity to do what I want with ya." repeated the dark priest Anderson.

"You filthy, no good, perverted pityfull excuse a priest! If your master finds out about this, then he's going to kill you, do you realize that?" she yelled/cried.

"I'M Maxwell's MASTER. Whatever he knows, I 'av taught 'im, besides He'll never find out about this 'cause I'll 'av disposed of yaur dark soul by then."

"You're the one who decided to kidnap and rape me! So don't talk to me about dark soul you filthy priest."

He had thrown one of his blades beside her head, cutting her left cheek. Feeling the pain, she cursed his name with words nobody could ever think of in their entire life.

"Let that be a lesson ta ya, ya demon whore."

"Screw you, you stupid $!#$!"

"I'm sure gonna have some fun with yaur body when I come back. Dark evil laugh!!!"

"Where the hell do you think your going!?! You damn priest!"

"Out ta get some things, and get a new blades for yaur head. I wouldn't try an' escape if I were ya."

"Like I have a choice, you bastard."

With that, he left through a door that had one of his vampiric barriers on top of it.

As soon as he left she tried to faze through the shackles that were around her knees and ankles. She figured since she was a full-fledged vampire, she must have the ability to do all the things that her former-master did.

She tried to clear her mind, like she saw her master do all the time, and thought about her body as a shadow and not as a physical body.

"Oh God, what if he comes back?" she thought.

"No he won't!"

"If he does then I'm dead."

"If he does come back then we'll fight back, besides lets concentrate on one thing at a time."

Convincing herself that she was doing the right thing, she cleared her mind once again and concentrated on her goal.

"Come on…come on, YES!" she screamed, as she fell through the shackles like they weren't there.

"Where the hell do ya think yaur goin', she-devil"

A voice said, as she was running towards the only window that didn't have the enchanted seals on top of it, turning around she saw him. Paladin Alexander Anderson standing there with his knives in hand beside him.

"I told ya, ta stay put!" he yelled, looking like he was going to rip off her head and eat it.

"$#! YOU!" Seras yelled.

"I was gonna be gentle with ya when it was time, but now I'm gonna enjoy watching you scream in pain, especially since yaur a virgin!"

As he ran towards her, a figure came out of nowhere and shot him in the arm with what looked like a more modified version of the M-16 rifle.

At first she thought it was Alucard, but then she saw that this man had light brown skin, probable middle-eastern, with deep red eyes and a set of fang marks that told her he was a vampire.

"Get to cover." The man said calmly, seeing him come to her rescue made her feel dumbstruck, knowing this he ordered, "Unless you intend to get killed, get to cover NOW!!"

Instinctively she ran towards the first canister she saw and crouched behind it, every so often, looking over the top to see what was happening. To her surprise, the man who was battling Anderson, was already just about done with the dark priest.

Finally, after Anderson fell to the ground, she heard her savior in an exotic middle-eastern accent say, "You had so much potential, but you decided to turn to path of evil."

Then in one desperate attempt he through a knife at Seras who was standing closer to them now and stabbed her, the stranger cursed as the blade piearced her chest, narrowly missing her heart, he shot Anderson in the head, forcing him to retreat, using magical means, instantly... after she saw him ecsape, blackness engulfed her.(she keeps blacking out doesn't she?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!

- KnightX


	4. The brotherhood

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**The brotherhood**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" asked a voice that sounded middle-eastern and familiar to Seras, as she woke up from her unconsciousness. She realized she was in a hospital, but it was too high-tech because of the tools that were there.

"See for your self, I think she'll be awake in a while." This new voice she didn't recognize, but she figured it was a doctor.

"Thanks, doc!" said the first voice, as the owner of the voice ran out of the room from behind the one way glass that was across the room right beside the door that was in the right corner opposite the medical bed she was lying down on.

As she realized that the man was coming into her room, she quickly grabbed a small sharp medical knife that was on the tray right beside her and hid it under her blanket, her hand still holding it tightly incase it turns out to be the Vatican or another faction that opposes her kind that captured her. She would need a hostage to make her escape if need be.

As the door opened, she remembered the whole ordeal that happened before her unconsciousness, she quickly realized it was the man who had rescued her. Not letting her guard down, she patiently waited for the man to approach her.

"Your not very good at faking your sleep, are you." Said the voice.

"How did you now." Seras answered, strangely amused that this man had figured out she was awake. Realizing there was no point in closing her eyes anymore, she opened them and what or rather _whom_ she saw was breath taking. At first glance, he looked like an angel that you see in famous paintings, but he was far more then that, he looked middle-eastern, he had a masculine face that rivalled Alucards, except this man's face seemed kinder and more at rest.

"Good morning!" He said, happily,"Are you hungry, 'cause I can get somebody to get you food or drinks."

"Where am I, who are you?" she demanded, as she realized he could very well be the enemy.

"That's kind of rude, demanding things from your rescuer. Besides you're in no position to demand anything, seeing as your hurt and you have no way out," he chuckled, "but I did risk my life saving you and convincing the council of 9 in letting you stay till you recover, so I guess you do deserve something."

She realized the irony in his statement, but his statement as just gave her more questions that needed answering, "Just tell me before I get cranky."

"Before? I thought you already were!" he joked, but seeing the serious face that was on Seras, he sighed, "Very well, I'll tell you, my name is _Jibra__'__il ibn Abdullah _(Gabriel son of Abdullah)but you can call me _Gabriel_ seeing as you never be able to pronounce my name, or '_Gab_' for short."

"I'm Seras," she replied, thinking she might as well tell him hers, before she grabs him and uses him as a hostage," and what make you so sure I won't be able to pronounce you name properly?"

"Try it, go ahead."

"Jib-ril."

"I told you, you couldn't, it's Jibra'il (Jib-bra-eel), anyway just call me Gab please, also you wanted to know where you are, well…it's hard to explain."

"Try me," she said, as she decided that if she wanted to get out of here, she would have to take him hostage right now, before it was to late. With that she tightened her grip on the knife again in her hand and waited for the right opportunity, no matter how hot this guy was, she had to kill him, if need be.

"Your in a city that is not really on any map you can get, it's more like a organization then a city actually. We call ourselves _the brotherhood of the hidden._"

"Wait, THE brotherhood, that's only a myth. There is no way that an organization can exist for more then twelve hundred years! It's unthinkable!" Said Seras, as she decided whether she was amazed or shocked or terrified.

Noticing this that her sudden reaction, Gab decided he should be the next one to speak, plus he also saw the medical knife in her hand so he had to say something.

"Well, I'm not that surprized you think we're a myth. We have been operating for 1200 years in secret and we're quite good at it. By the way, if you think you can kill me with that small knife, you can't."

As soon as he said that, Seras got up and put the knife on his throat threateningly, but as soon as she did, Gab grabbed her arm with one hand, squeezed it. As soon as Seras hissed from the pain, she dropped the knife and as she did, he let go of her and caught the knife with his foot, kicked it in the air and caught it.

"See, I told you, you can't kill me." He chuckled.

"Bastard!" she yelled.

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say." He laughed, "Especially since I saved your life."

"Screw you, you fucking terrorist." she said, but realized what she had just done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He just stared at this women, with disbelief, how dare she accuse him of being a terrorist, after he risked his life, saving her? How dare she…! Yet this isn't what he said, in fact he didn't say anything, all he did was just stare at her, that was all he knew how to do, just…stare.

"I'll arrange for your departure, as soon as your ready to leave." Gab said, "untill then, rest..."

With that he left, leaving a regretful Seras behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras stared at the door, thinking, what just happened. She really thought, he was going to kill her, but he just stared at her..., after he had saved her life, he had every right to be angry at her prejudice/racist comment...but he just stared at her...just stared.

That look on his face was fightening...He looked so sad, like he was going to commit suicide, because his life felt meaning meaningless to him. Yet, it looked so hate filled, like he wanted revenge. What frightened her the most was the fact that he didn't even say anything, he acted as though she never even said anything.

If she were him, she were would be dead, right away...none of this made since.

Specially, the fact that the botherhood was still alive and well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is going to be all about the brotherhood and its past so might not see Seras in the next chapter. and also I'm going to be explaining Gabrials past. untill then

I need a little bit of RnR fromyou guys cause, I will stop writing this fic if i don't get enough supporters.

My suggestion, recommand this fic to others plzz!!!

-KnightX


	5. Last hope pt1

_**Sorry for the wait, I was busy at home and at work, damn bossy is always around me for some reason so I can't get any work done, I think she likes me XD, but seriously Im already taken, so, if you guys have any suggestions as to how I should tell her to stop, plz Tell me!!!**_

__

_**Chapter 5**_

_**last hope - pt.1**_

* * *

_**Hellsing Mansion**_ Integra's Office

* * *

3 days had past and the Hellsing mansion was still getting used to the news of Seras's death. Integra talked less then usual, Walter kept forgetting that Seras was dead and kept taking blood packs to her room (out of habit), Will was having nightmare's, but Alucard had it the worst…

"You useless piece of shit! I told you not to hit the targets without my consent!"

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"Not as sorry as you will be, when I'm through with you." As Alucard moved towards the frightened soldier, Integra came out of nowhere and shot him in the neck.

"Don't you dare threaten my soldiers, understand Alucard." She yelled.

"I wouldn't have to threatened them, if they did as they were told, you damned woman."

Integra was about to shoot Alucard for the disrespect he had shown her, but Walter came in the training area and put a gentle hand on the gun as it lowered to the ground.

"Both of you in Integra's office, now." Walter ordered, normally he hated to have to order his best friend (Alucard) and the daughter he never had (except maybe Seras.), but he had to take charge. While everybody else was on edge, he was the only one whose sadness didn't interfere with his duties.

As they entered the room, they noticed someone there, at first they didn't recognized the men, but after a few seconds had passed by they remembered them at once.

"Maxwell, do you mind telling me, what you're doing in my mansion, with your damn bodyguard."

"I've ordered Anderson to restrain himself, in return for your cooperation, and I expect you to relax and listen to what I've got to say." grinned Maxwell.

"What the hell are you talking about, you're the on who came here unannounced and you except my cooperation?"

" DARK GRIN Exactly, because what I'm about to tell you, will really make your blood boil, so like I said before, relax and listen to what I'm about to say, besides you could die young if your too stressed."

Integra was about to swear at him, but couldn't think of anything to say without looking like a complete idiot. So having no choice, she sat down and waited for him to talk.

"First, I want to assure you that what your operative did was shameful and wrong, but I'm will to forget that, because the lord does teach us to forgive, and forget."

"You wouldn't know the lords will if it bit you in the ass… (-Thanks for the line, Mermaid Ninja- ;) -)" Yelled Integra angrily, then suddenly she realized something, what was Maxwell suggesting, "wait a minute, what are you saying, one of my people violated a treaty, I spent 3 years to put in place?"

"Your little she-devil was the one who broke it a day ago… and apparently she is working for the brotherhood now, so I guess its their little she-devil!" said Maxwell, with a mockingly respecting smile.

"What are you talking about Agent Victoria has been dead for 4 days now, she couldn't have done it, and what is this brotherhood, you speak of."

"Then who attacked Anderson, Huh? There can't be more then one female in your pathetic, little army, who have abnormally large breasts, and strawberry blonde hair." He said completely ignoring the question about the brotherhood, "So they don't know about the brotherhood? …Interesting!"

"Don't you mock my daughter, you filthy human…" growled Alucard, as he stepped forward with both guns drawn towards, both Maxwell and Anderson.

"Stand down, Alucard." Said Integra.

"Give me one good reason, why I should?"

"…Because if they are telling the truth then, it could mean, Seras is alive." Said Integra, half hoping Seras was alive, and another half hating Maxwell for insulting her. "… Was there anything else you wanted, Catholic?"

"No, not really, except I want you to find you're subordinate and punish her, I did when my men violated the law, so I expect you so do the same."

"Fine, we will look, now get out."

"Such hostility, well that's what you'd expect from Protestants." He said smiling

"Was there something else you wanted?" said Alucard, "Because I clearly heard my master tell you to leave."

"Actually, I was going to keep this to myself, but I guess you deserve to know, seeing as it might help you find her. Tell me what you know of the Brotherhood of the hidden." Smiled Maxwell.

"What are you talking about, what brotherhood?" Demanded Integra.

"Ah, the brotherhood I have such fond memories of them…chuckles" Interrupted Alucard. "But I don't see how they could have anything to do with this, I defeated their entire clan myself, down to the last man, almost died in the process too."

"It seems you failed, count, because they are still alive and well." Replied Maxwell.

"What in the bloody hell are you two talking about?!" yelled Integra.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about them! Anyway you might want to look at your history book because I am sure they have her! You should consider yourself lucky that you are our allies…for now." said Maxwell, "Anyways that all I have got to say with that I bid you adieu."

As soon as Maxwell left the mansion, Integra ordered Walter to research everything about the brotherhood. Aw for Alucard, she made him tell her everything about him and his past with the brotherhood.

"So you were apart of the brotherhood were you?" said Integra. "Well in that case you will be leading our next mission against them."

"That might be a problem…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the brotherhood might not take kindly to me, seeing as I am a traitor, and well…"

"Well, what?" asked Integra curiously.

"Well, haven't you once ever thought about where I got my powers from?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"You see I am not the strongest vampire in the world, as you may have been lead to believe, since I learned from them, you can expect that there are those in the brotherhood who's power far surpasses that of my own. Our little dealing with Incognito should have told you that."

"I am not a fool Alucard I know, but I have no choice but to rely on your strength and hope it's enough to get Seras back." She sighed.

"Also there is the problem of 'Seras coming back'."

"We'll just have to forget about what you were planning to do to her. Putting her to eternal sleep, honestly why did you even think of that idea. I can understand not wanting to pass on your legacy to her see as she's to timid but damn to put her to sleep for that long. Nobody deserves that, you should know that first hand." She argued.

"I see, one last thing… What if she doesn't want to come back?" sighed Alucard.

"What do you mean, 'she doesn't want to come back'? why wouldn't she?"

"Well, there is something I haven't told you…"

"What is it?"

"The way you great grand father trained me, I don't want to tell you but, I think you should know…I…hmm…"

"Alucard if you don't tell me, then I will shoot you for wasting my time."

"Well, your great grandfather, the man who force me in to this life of servitude, told me that if there is ever a soldier that disobey an order from a Hellsing, then I am to cause them sever pain… and since she disobeyed you more than enough times…at first she didn't care, but the very last time I saw her I think I went to far…"

"Oh God, Alucard. No wonder she hated me."

"What do you mean? You were like a sister to her."

"At least that's what she made everybody think. She may have acted nice to me, but I could see it in her eyes. Even after I offered her some of my blood, she just smiled and thanked me, but I could see it in her eyes. It felt like I forced her to drink it, she didn't want to, I knew, but it felt as though I had made her." She said quietly. Integra wanted to cry but she didn't know how, it had been so long since she had shown any emotion, she had forgotten how it felt to cry, or be happy. She didn't feel human at all, even after Seras's supposed death; she just didn't know how to feel.

"I apologize for not telling you before, I didn't think you would need to know…"

"Sigh Its too late to apologize to me, besides you shouldn't apologize to me you should apologize to her after she comes back to us."

"Like I said before nearly impossible, it would be suicide to take our men to their territory, plus the have a lot of civilians living there, mostly Har'ruuns…"

"Excuse me?"

"Har'ruuns, they are basically vampires who broke of from the clan along time ago believing themselves different, they say they don't need to feed on blood to survive, and claim to have found an alternative to it…"

"What is this alternative?"

"You humans should know this very well…Garlic."

"Garlic? I thought vampire's were allergic to garlic. Or did I learn nothing why I was growing up?"

"We are allergic, but if we soak it in water for 5 days and then take its liquid extract, and mix it up with a special herb that can be found near the equator, but I think they made their own before I left, anyway, you then swallow it, it'll have the same properties we can gain from blood that we vampires need…"

"Does it work?"

"It does, but that's the reason they were rejected…"

"Why? If they found an alternative then why not take that alternative and save there own souls?"

"…Because the original vampire clan thought that it was for the weak and the foolish, they believe it was their right to kill to feed, to not would be a cowards way out. After that there was a huge war that lasted for 215 years…I was one of the lucky one to survive it."

"Who won?"

"Surprisingly the har'ruun did. They were fewer in numbers but they had most of strongest and most respected vampire warriors at their command. After the war, they deemed themselves different from vampires, and changed their clan's name to the hidden brotherhood, or the brotherhood of the hidden as you now know them, and you should also know that they still believe in their old religions and reject the idea that they will go to hell just for being different from normal humans."

"Hmm… I have never heard of vampires feeding on herbs instead of blood, and trying to be loyal to their Human religion." Said Integra calmly, but surprisingly.

"That is what makes them especially dangerous then normal vampires. They believe that they deserve to live just as mush as humanity does. As much as I agree with them, they took my daughter and for that I can't forgive them."

"You said earlier that you destroyed them, but if you were apart of their clan then wouldn't that mean…"

"…I betrayed them. I was naïve back then, I thought we vampires and har'ruun alike deserved to rule over humanity as kings, but their were those who disagreed with my methods, do I had no choice but to declare war against the brotherhood and the remaining members of the clan, who joined forces with the brotherhood. My father was assassinated, I almost died as well, but I had managed to destroy them, or so I thought."

"…" Integra kept thinking about the war and wanted to know more about it, but she knew she didn't have time for that, time was running out and if she didn't do something quickly then Seras might actually die. "Alucard, how long do you suspect they has it been since they took Seras?"

"Judging by the conversation, I would say about 4 days now."

"I'm guessing that the brotherhood has executions when they have an enemy that's been captured, how long do you think it will take for them to execute her?"

"If there is an execution then I might say about a week after her arrival in the brotherhood, but I don't think that will happen, the brotherhood dislike killing people and if there is a prisoner, they will give him extra time to clear his name, but that is only on certain conditions."

"What about torture, I'm sure they night torture her in order to get information about us."

"I disagree, the brotherhood have never been keen on using torture, I'm sure she's been well taken care of."

"What do you mean 'well taken care of' she's in enemy hands, we have to assume the worst has happened."

"Fine, but if that's what you want then we must hurry, I know where they live, all I need is an elite team that will do whatever I order them to do, even if it kills them." Said Alucard, not wanting to go back to the place that he betrayed.

"That will be no problem, Seras's old team should suffice, but how will you get there?"

"Helicopter, they are located on an Island in the middle of the Indian ocean, if I am correct. The Island is hidden by artificial mist, you'd be surprised how advanced they are. They should be there...hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"They have the power to move the entire Island to another location, they change where they are depending on the month."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you."

"Do as you wish, I not going to stop you, besides if you die then that means I'm free, heh."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Of course…" Alucard Chuckled, but little did they know of what was going to happen to Seras.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Hospital room 203 **_

_**Patient Seras Victoria**_

* * *

"Hey doc" Said Seras as she sat up on her bed.

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Victoria?" asked the doctor (for technical purposes we'll call him _**'doc'**_from now on.)

"Oh, I'm fine. So how the family?"

"Not bad, the wife's being a little nagging but can't complain."

"laughs"

During her time in the hospital wing she had taken the time to know her doctors name, and soon developed a friendship. It was a little weird being friends with a person who she's only known for 4 days, but she couldn't complain.

"Why what happened?"

"You remember what I told you yesterday?"

"OH DON'T TELL ME …!!!"

"The window broke again… and this time I have to fix it, can you believe that?! Anyway, you seem fine," said doc, smiling as he looked at some paper attached to clipboard "at this rate you should be out of here by tomorrow."

"OH…that's great…" Seras thought, she thought she'd be happy to get out of the hospital, but she realized she didn't know where to go. This was unfamiliar territory to her, and without a guild she would easily be lost.

Realizing what was going through her, doc thought he should say something "so your not from here are you?"

"How did he…?" She thought, before she was interrupted by him.

"It was obvious, since it seems you have vampire blood in you, and there aren't too many vampires around here…"

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

"You will know in time, that is if Gabriel convinces the **council of 9** to let you join, I hope he does, 'cause it'll be quite boring without you in this small lonesome Island of ours." doc smiled.

So, Gab had forgiven her after her little outburst, but she realized she had to ask for his forgiveness, but then she remembered something, the **council of 9 **she had heard that from Gabriel, then from those nurses that were here just yesterday…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**2 days after her rescue**_

* * *

Seras was still having some trouble adjusting to the whole brotherhood thing, but she knew she would be a fool to not believe it. The first time she heard about the brotherhood was when she was 8, her father used to tell her all these crazy stories about them, but know she didn't know who or what to believe.

Suddenly, she heard some footsteps coming towards her. She pretended to fall asleep, even though it really was time for her to sleep, the doctor had told her to anyway. She wondered who it was, the doctor was supposed to be in surgery right now, something to do with **"**_bullet wounds and a traitor_**"**, she wanted to know more but didn't get the chance, the doctor had left so suddenly.

She noticed that there were two voices coming from behind the door, they both seemed female, and judging from her senses, they both were vampires. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them, so she just shut her eyes, and pretended to go to sleep.

The door opened and there they were, two girls, one with blond hair and they other with black hair, who both looked like they were in their teens, dressed in nurse's clothes, talking and laughing at each other like they were normal girls, Seras should have felt jealous, but the conversation they were having was intriguing. So she listened on.

Nurse 1; "Did you hear, Gabriel just saved his entire team by taking all the enemy bullets, he is so fearless!"

Nurse 2; "Not to mention hot, have you seen him training, I get hot just by looking at him!"

1; "I heard he has a huge scar on his back, I looks like an eagle."

2; "It's true, my dad told me, he got it during the 200 year war from one of his former students, who betrayed him."

1; "I wish I was one of his students, just so I can get close to him. Speaking of Gaby, isn't she the one who he rescued?"

"So they know who I am, interesting." Seras thought.

2; "Yeah, I wish I was her. She is so lucky, I would kill to be rescued by Gaby."

1; "You know if you keep calling him Gaby, I'm going to cut you head off. Anyways, don't you think she looks just like '_HER_'?"

2; "Like who?"

1; "Your obsessed with Gabriel, you should know this."

2; "You're the one who has a picture of him in your purse!"

1; "BLUSH who told you that…I mean just look!"

2; "fine…(three seconds latter)…OH MY GOD!!!"

1; "I told you, no wonder he saved her. This is so romantic."

2; "No, its not! If my precious Gaby falls for her, then I won't get a chance at him at all! This is terrible!"

1; "Well, which ever way you look at it, I saw him go to the council of 9's 30th chamber after he came back with her."

2; "The chamber of request? No way, don't tell me! "

1; "Yeah, I think he's gonna ask them to let her stay!"

2; "What?! He doesn't even know her!!!"

1; "How do you know? Maybe they met while they were on a mission."

2; "I don't think so, I think he just missed _her_, and since she looks like_ her_ I not all that surprised now that I think about it."

1; "I still can't believe all those stories about him, Gabriel must have had a hard life."

2; "Which is why I think I would be the prefect wife for him!"

1; "Oh get a clue, he isn't interested in you. After what I've heard I surprised he hasn't cracked under the pressure of loneliness, if I were him, I would have killed myself along time ago, he is strong, lets not forget he saved us all three times, but each time it cost him a lot, like his _lovers,_ his friends all gone, all because of us…"

2; "I hate getting depressed, lets get out of here…"

And with that they left, not knowing Seras was awake and had listened to their every word...

* * *

_**Flashback End **_

* * *

"I keep hearing about the council from everyone, first Gabriel, then the nurses, now you. Who are you people?" she said.

"Long story, I'll have to tell you some other time."

--------------------------------------

sorry I took so long to update, family emergency...


End file.
